The 4,000 Year Wedding
by Alpha-Leopard-Seal
Summary: (CHAPTER 6 IS UP!) After 4,000 years of preparation, Chaos, the God of Destruction finally pops the question to his true love, Tikal(she accepts). When it comes to setting up weddings, what could possibly go wrong? (Chaos/Tikal) M for Language and other mature content.
1. Will you marry me?

The 4,000+ Wedding

A/N: I don't own Chaos or Tikal, SEGA does.

Chapter 1.

The Proposal

The story starts with Chaos and Tikal walking along a beach on Angel Island at sundown. Chaos and Tikal had just gotten back from their day at Station Square. The two had lunch, watched a movie, did some shopping and even went on some rides at an amusement park. Having saved money by not taking part in any of the recent Sonic abominations (i.e. Sonic 06), Chaos was able to pull this whole day off. But the former God of Destruction had one last thing to show Tikal.

As the two strolled on the beach, Chaos took note of Tikal:

Tikal the echidna was magnificent. She was wearing her tribal clothing that showed her wonderful figure, a golden headdress that held her fragrant quills in place, and her purple, loving iris'. If eyes are the window of the soul, Tikal's would show a person of great faith, love and understanding. Despite the would-be suitors, OCs, and even crazy furry stalking fanboys, Tikal chose Chaos as her lover because while others saw a monster, she saw a misunderstood, lost person who was not only strong, but caring and devoted as well.

The two lovers stop walking and gaze at the sun setting in the distance.

"Tikal." Said Chaos.

"Yes Chaos?" Asked Tikal.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. From accepting me when others turned away, to showing me things like love and understanding. But what I cherish most is having you as the love of my life(gets on one knee and pulls out a little black box. Tikal is fighting back tears of joy and happiness) Tikal, (opens box revealing a fine cut Diamond ring) will you marry me?"

No longer able to contain her joy, Tikal responded with an overjoyed "YES!"

Chaos hands the ring to Tikal.

"Oh Chaos it absolutely mag(tries putting it on) Uh Chaos?"

"Yes my love?"

"It doesn't fit."

"Yes and...wait what doesn't fit?"

"The ring."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, look."(Tikal shows the ring not going past the first digit on her hand.)

For a very brief moment, Chaos' expression went blank. Everything he planned today went w/ out a hitch. And now, the grand finale was ruined, or was it?

"Look Chaos we still had an awesome day and this isn't a deal breaker or anything. But who sold you the ring?"

Just then, Chaos remembered who sold him the ring, Chris Thorndyke.

"Chaos?"

(Pulls out Train pass) "Let's get your ring."


	2. Refund

Chapter 2.

Refund.

Setting: Jewel store.

The scene starts w/ Chris eyeing the clock, waiting for it to strike 9 pm(which was still a good 15 minutes away.)

"Come on, please say 9..."

Just then the front door opened.

"Hey look were closing soo... (Sees Chaos and Tikal) uh hey guys uh...(Chris backs up to the rear door)

Before Chris can reach it, Chaos extends his arm and blocks the door.

"Oh crap what is it?" Asked a frightened Chris.

"Show him Tikal." Said Chaos.

Tikal walks up to Chris and hands him the ring.

"You ruined Chaos' proposal to me by giving him a small ring."

"I'm sorry, I'm under a lot of pressure: the Sonic franchise is in the shitter, the past few games were terrible and now I'm working here." Explained Chris.

"Don't make shit right." Replied Chaos.

"I don't want any trouble, this store is run by the Russian mob. If I mess this one up, the boss will kick my sorry, skinny, sheltered ass all the way to Bangkok no questions asked. We all make mistakes look, (empties register) here's your money back."

"Not so fast, there's one more thing." Said Chaos.

"What's that?" Asked Chris.

"We get to pick some rings for free." Said Chaos

"Wait you can't do that, you have to buy them." Replied Chris.

"Actually it's friggin' legit. Hey Tikal." Said Chaos.

Tikal then pulls up a brochure for the jewelry store.

(Reads) "Ivan's Jewelry store strives to meet the satisfaction of its employees, staff, and customers. If for any reason we get an order wrong, the customer will not only get their money back, but also a chance to pick the ring(s) (limit to 2) of their choice for FREE. All rights reserved." (Stops reading)

With that the two lovers pick their desired rings, which happen to be the most expensive.

"Wait those rings are worth a damn fortune!" said Chris.

"That's why we're getting them." Replied Chaos.

"Unless we have to drop by Tony's joint later for a little chat..." Added Tikal.

"NO UH THAT WON'T BE NESSISARY! (Gets the rings and puts them in boxes) Would you like a bag?" Asked Chris.

"Nope, we're good, thanks though." Said Tikal.

And with that the two left.

(Back on Angel Island)

"Tikal, (gets on one knee) will you marry me?" Asked Chaos.

"Why Chaos… OF COURSE I WILL!" Replied an overjoyed Tikal.

And with that, the two lovers embraced.

(Back at Ivan's Jewelry store)

A few minutes later, a fancy Soviet-era limo pulls up in front of the Jewelry store. In walks a huge Russian gangster named Ivan w/ several ex-SPETSNAZ bodyguards.

"Chris, you have those special rings no?" Asked Ivan.

"Uhhh…funny story boss…" Replied Chris, while fighting the urge not to wet himself.

A/N: CHRIS THORNDYKE GONNA GET IT!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	3. News

Chapter 3.

You can't say that.

*The news reporter is based off of this actual reporter jerk named "Bill" who has a knack for being rude and arrogant.*

watch?v=o7njqLWbHQQ

Anyway onto the story.

Back at Angel Island at 8.00 a.m. a week later.

Chaos and Tikal are having breakfast while watching the news.

*BREAKING NEWS*

"And after a week of searching, the body of Chris Thorndyke has been found flayed and mutilated inside the basement of a gay brothel in Bangkok. Authorities are still looking into the motive for the crime and are asking people for their thoughts on the issue." Announced Bill the reporter.

"He was OK, I mean he wasn't the greatest or anything but still OK." Said Classic Sonic.

"To be honest, he caused more problems than solutions." Added Classic Tails.

"Chris was mean." Said Big.

"And that concludes…"

"HEY WAIT! FROGGY WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!" Announced Big.

"Oh uh okay. (Holds mic to Froggy) So uh… what are your thoughts on Chris?"(To himself) "I can't believe I'm doing this." Thought Bill.

Big lowers his head to Froggy's.

"RIBBIT, RIBBIT." Said Froggy.

"So what is he saying?" Asked the Reporter.

(To Froggy)"Ok, I'll tell him." (To Reporter) "Froggy said": "Who is Chris?"

The reporter falls down anime style w/ a sweat drop above his head.

"Well Froggy Chris was dat kid who…"

(Cuts Big the Cat off) "And that concludes our interviews and…"

"Uh Mr. Reporter?"

"Look I don't have time for you or your crazy antics, so why don't you and your ret(bleep)ed f(bleep)ing frog make like Forrest Gump and go back to Chao kindergarten and flunk!"

"Uh Bill we're still rolling." Said Frank the Camera guy.

"Say what?" Asked Bill.

"UGH people can be sooo RUUUDE!" Said Big as he and Froggy left. At that point people were starting to give Bill the reporter mean looks.

Angry mob w/ torches and pitchforks forms around the lone reporter. 

"Uhhh… back to you Sam!"

(Technical Difficulty screen pops up)

*News ends*

"That was HORRIBLE! THAT REPORTER OWES EVERYONE AN APPOLOGY CHAOS!" Said Tikal.

Silence. Chaos is gone.

"Chaos?" Asked Tikal.

Tikal finds a note on the ground telling her to turn the news back on. Which she does.

*News*

"I'M SORRY PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE SORRY SORRY SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!" Screamed Bill as he fled from an angry mob led By Chaos and an army of Chao.

"LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Ordered Chaos.

(Back on Angel Island) "Oh Chaos." Gestured Tikal.


	4. Dress Hunt

A/N: This chapter took me longer to work on than the others but is actually getting back on track.

Chapter 4

Dress hunting

(Chaos and Tikal walk into Silver's Wedding Dress store)

"(Using the worst excuse of a French accent in a poor attempt to sound more authentic and professional) Why Hello and welcome to my Wedding Dress store!(to Chaos seductively) We also fit MEN'S CLOTHING."

"We're just looking for a dress." Replied Chaos, completely unaffected by Silver's advances.

"Very well… so what dress are you looking for?" asked Silver.

(Freeze Frame)

A/N: Now granted, Chaos knew a lot of things; he knew Tikal's limits, as well as her ups and downs. He also knew that she loved Chaos and that he loved her back. But there were 2 **CRUCIAL** things he didn't know about Tikal; **1.** Despite Tikal's peaceful and loving nature, being in a wedding dress store awoken something inside her that had been dormant longer than the time the two lovers spent inside the Master Emerald. A feeling of determination to get the right dress come Hell or High water. **2.** She was about to respond w/ the same answer she gives Chaos whenever they try to decide what to eat for dinner.

(Frame resumes)

"Uhh… not sure." Replied Tikal.

To make matters worse, Chaos never saw "Say Yes to the Dress" and had no idea how long the process of finding a dress would take.

"Well we have the largest selection in all of Mobious!" Announced Silver.

"Awesome!" Replied Tikal.

"Orah!" said Chaos. (Hiding the fact that he was going to cancel several things today to make up for the time dress shopping was going to take.)

The first hour seemed like an eternity. Tikal changed dresses faster than Sonic changed voice actors. Some dresses looked to glamorous and some looked too slutty.

"How about this one madam?" Suggested Silver as he handed the dress to Tikal.

Tikal changes and returns wearing the dress.

"It a lovely dress…" paused Tikal.

"PLEASE SAY YES PLEASE SAY YES PLEASE SAY YES!" Thought Chaos.

"But it kinda makes my ass look too big." Answered Tikal.

"(Defeated) Well thank God I'm a titty man and not an ass man." Chaos thought to himself.

The hours dragged on and the bad dresses kept piling up. This dress wasn't for prom or a Birthday party; it was to be Tikal's Wedding dress. Chaos didn't know what to do. He had no idea how much longer he could take Tikal's untapped, Hell-bent determination to find the right dress, the long process, or Silver's ill fated homosexual advances towards Chaos.

Now Chaos was not homophobic or anything, but he just was not interested in Silver, he was interested in Tikal. And Silver's poorly done French accent didn't help either. For starters, he didn't say the word "super" like other people would. Rather, Silver would add a somewhat gay lisp whenever he said something. Now for someone who wasn't gay to talk like that, it would be deemed offensive. But in Silvers case it was acceptable (even though Chaos and Tikal knew a few villagers from the past who although were gay, had no gay lisp).

The other problem was the accent. One doesn't need to be of French decent to have an accent. But the way Silver uses it; one would think that Silver is acting like _THE ROOM _director Tommy Wiseau.

Right as Chaos was about to roar at Silver telling him to "Fuck himself with the Eiffel Tower", a beautiful voice bearing great news brought light.

"I FOUND IT!" Proclaimed Tikal.

As Chaos turned around, he gazed at Tikal. The dress she had picked looked like a regular dress but also had markings and symbols reminiscent of her tribe. Plus it managed to show a decent amount of cleavage, which was a personal score for Chaos.

"IT'S ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT!" said Chaos as the soon to be husband and bride kissed.

"We'll take it." Said Tikal.

"Sure thing madam!" Said Silver as he went to make preparations for getting the dress sent.

After paying for the dress (which in Chaos's case, took all the money he was saving for a new weed lab in Jamaica but was to overjoyed with Tikal and her dress to feel bad) and changing back to her street clothes, Tikal and Chaos begin to head out.

"The dress has been shipped! Your family will love it!" Announced Silver.

Tikal stops walking.

"Tikal what is it?" Asked a concerned Chaos.

"Family…" was all Tikal said.

For a brief moment, the God of Destruction had no idea what she was talking about, but right as he caught on, Tikal had already buried her face into Chaos' chest and cried uncontrollably. Between sobs she would take quick breaths and saying, "I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" before sobbing again.

"Tikal it wasn't your fault!" replied Chaos as he comforted his crying bride.

"Father…" Tikal spoke remembering Pachacmac.

"Forget him, he has no power over you." Replied Chaos.

As the God of Destruction held Tikal, Silver couldn't help but notice the crying couple. Being the cheap ass opportunist he was (look no further than Sonic 06), Silver thought that the two were having issues and that could lead to a break up making Chaos single.

As Silver was about to make a very bad French pun, he heard o voice in his head, and is sounded like Chaos.

Having spent 4,000 years w/ Tikal, Chaos was able to learn a few prayers from Tikal. Now Chaos doesn't use these prayers that much due to the amount of energy they take up, but had enough in the tank to give Silver a short but firm telekinetic warning.

(To Silver telekinetically) "Listen and listen good: Tikal and I are getting married. If you so what as even try to hit on me again, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU TO PARIS, AND SHOVE THE EIFEL TOWER SO FAR UP YOUR ASSHOLE THAT THE TIP WITH THE FRENCH FLAG WILL BE WAVING OUT YOUR MOUTH FOR FRANCE AND THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE!"

"Okay." Thought Silver as he ran to his personal bathroom to cry his eyes out.

"Chaos?" Asked Tikal as she wondered about Silver running to his bathroom crying.

"Don't worry about him, I will always be here for you." Said Chaos as he gently kissed her.

"Chaos…"

"Don't worry Tikal, lets head home"

And with that, the lovers went home to recuperate.

A/N: Silver is an asshole. So what set Tikal off? Chapter 5 will explain everything.


	5. Massacre

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, been dealing with a lot of loose ends and other issues but I'm back on track. This chapter is a little longer than most. Anyway last time Chaos and Tikal were dress shopping but something from the past is haunting Tikal. Even though this is a comedic story, the following chapter contains some very sad scenes.

Chapter 5: Painful Memories.

Master Emerald, Sunday 9 PM.

As Tikal and Chaos went to sleep inside the Master Emerald, everything was fine. A few hours later however, Tikal was having painful nightmares.

(Dream Sequence)

One day Tikal was playing in the forest and stumbled near a pond. Just then she noticed something in the water and being curious (not **THAT** kind of curious) decided to investigate. Slowly, a figure emerged from the pond until he fully reveled himself. Tikal wass startled at first, thinking that she's came across a monster. That thought was then put to rest when little critters started emerging from the water as well, accompanying the strange being. Their cuteness and chirps help calm the startled Tikal.

"Uh Hi little guys." Said Tikal.

The little guys respond by chirping the words "Chao" over and over.

"Chao huh? That's a lovely name! (turns to Chaos) and yours?"

The being had a hard time trying to communicate but seeing the problem, Tikal used a prayer her Mother taught her when she was young. The prayer then gave Chaos the ability to speak.

"Name's Chaos."

"Chaos?"

"I'm supposed to be an evil monster but actually I'm the guardian of the Chao."

"Nice! I'm Tikal. Say I know we just met but would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure thing. When are you available?"

"Well I don't have anything going on right now... want to go frolic through the fields?"

"Sure thing!"

From there the two started hanging out. As time went on, the acquaintances turned into great friends. They enjoyed walks on the beach and through the jungle, but their favorite spot was the Master Emerald. Everything was awesome.

But then it happened...

Despite Tikal being a peace loving soul, her father was the exact opposite. Pachamac was a brutal, power-hungry tyrant. Despite his intimidating nature, Pachamac was a piss poor strategist and sent his own armies to their graves as a result of his war plans. He needed a weapon: and he set his sights on the Master Emerald.

One night as Chaos and Tikal were at the Master Emerald, Chaos was going to ask Tikal the question of a lifetime, but fate was unkind.

"ONWARD MEN!" Ordered a voice in the distance.

A small legion of Echidna solders and catapults led by Pachacamac flanked the Master Emerald. Not wanting bloodshed, Tikal rushed out to meet her father.

"Father what is going on?"

"Tikal, we have found out how powerful the Master Emerald is! Once in our power, we will not only defeat our enemies, but CONQUER THE WORLD AS WELL!"

"The world?"

"YES! Once the world is in my palm, I will be able to dictate my decree! The world will be mine to pillage and plunder!"

"But father what of the Chao?"

"Chao?"

"The beings that inhabit the Emerald. (points to the Chao) This is their home, and they depend on the Emerald to..."

"Pfft, they won't pose a threat." 

"Father?" Tikal couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure her father had a temper, but she had never seen him like this before.

"If they can't live without it, we might as well put the little runts out of their misery."

"FATHER!"

"Now Tikal, time is short and other tribes will be bearing down soon. Now be a good little girl and step aside."

"Father I am begging you, why must you always resort to bloodshed and carnage? Yes freedom comes to those who fight for it but the Emerald must not be used to enslave people. So please Father, you have the power to not only cause violence, but prevent it as well."

Tikal stood in Front of the temple with her arms stretched out. Chaos then made himself known by standing on top of the emerald. The Chao then assembled and formed ranks within the temple. Though out gunned and outmanned, it was official that Chaos, the Chao and Tikal were not backing down. Even a few of Pachacamac's soldiers started were starting nervous.

"There must be another way." Said Tikal.

Pachacamac 's stance calmed, then he walked over to Tikal. Looking between her and the Master Emerald, he put his hands on Tikal's shoulders...

...Just before sliding them to her neck attempting to throttle her.

"Father wha...AAAACCCKKKK!"(being choked)(puts her hands to Pachacamac's in a desperate attempt to break free and breath)

"FIRE A VOLLEY AND THEN STORM THE TEMPLE!"

And then the massacre began.

(To Tikal)"I give you an order and yet you commit treason, you're no better than your treacherous mother."

"My Mo...Father Why?"

"I'm **NOT** your father."

Tikal was dumbfounded.

"I started out a body double for the king and worked my way up! I killed your real father but your persistent mother got wind so I got rid of her as well! I have my loyal guards so it makes no difference. You're suffering will be legendary, and it starts w/ the destruction of all you hold dear."(forces Tikal to look)

The Temple was set ablaze, the structure heavily damaged, and the ground was littered w/ the bodies of terrified, confused Chao. A place that was once filled w/ so many beautiful memories was now drenched w/ blood.

Chaos puts up a valiant fight against the guards but is then overwhelmed.

Filled with rage, Tikal bites her father's hand and stomps his foot repeatedly.

"AHH YOU BITCH!"

Pachacamac turned Tikal around and socked the left side of her face, sending her hurtling to the ground and kicked her. Pachacamac was moments away from kicking Tikal again when he heared screams coming from the temple. The screams were not of Chao, but his men. The God of Destruction was kicking ass like a young Bruce Lee much to the cheering Chao who were so overjoyed they almost forgot their injuries and their burning home. But Chaos was here to save them.

"CATAPULTS CRUSH THAT WATERY DRIP!"

Ignoring their bosses' awful pun, Pachacamac's remaining soldiers fired several shots towards Chaos. You see like Napoleon(in terms of artillery but not strategy), Pachacamac placed a lot of emphasis on artillery and was the be all end all solution to any problem he had whether it be defeating enemy forces, to shooting down song birds who failed to sing his favorite songs correctly, to even destroying a corner wall after he stubbed his toe(what he gets for making tight turns while wearing sandals). So if the catapults didn't work, then Pachacamac would be screwed.

The volley closed in on Chaos.

"Ha! The puddle doesn't even flinch..."

Chaos jumped into the air and like a soccer Goalie, reflected each boulder and hurtled them back at the catapults destroying them.

Pachacamac was screwed.

Chaos headed towards Pachacamac.

"WAIT I..." Chaos then unloaded on Pachacamac w/ punch after punch before he kicked the bloodied monster onto a pile of injured guards. Without hesitation, Chaos headed towards Tikal.

"Tikal you're hurt!"

"Don't worry Chaos, I know some spells that..."

Before she could finish, Pachacamac struck Chaos's head from behind. The force was enough to cause Chaos untold pain.

"KILL THE CHAO!"

At that point, terror resumed as Pachacamac's remaining henchmen wailed on the defenseless occupants. The defenseless Chao were kicked, stomped, thrashed and even thrown at hard surfaces like as if they were rag dolls. Blood, fire and graffiti from the plunderers stained the once white walls of the Chao Temple.

Upon regaining consciousness, an injured Chaos attempted to save the Chao but was halted as Pachacamac's boot stomped on Chaos's head without mercy.

(While stomping on Chaos' head mercilessly) "HAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU COULD STOP ME?! MY MY MY, YOU'RE MORE PATHETIC THAN I COULD POSSIBLY FATHOM! I WILL(STABBED) GAAAAHHHHH!"

At that point, the brutal dictator looked down and saw that he was bleeding. What happened was that an enraged Tikal pulled a ceremonial obsidian dagger out from Pachacamac 's back sheath and stabbed him while he was too busy boasting.

(Turns around)"Tikal...(coughs blood) you little..."

Before he could finish, Chaos rose up and grabbed Pachacamac. Despite his pleads, the God of Destruction tore the tyrant apart limb from limb. Blood splattered all over Tikal's face as it brought her back to reality.

Her fake father had been slain, the Chao were suffering, and an injured Chaos was butchering Pachacamac's brutal followers. Raising her soaked hands to her face, Tikal saw that they were drenched in blood. Although Tikal acted in self defense, part of her enjoyed plunging the cold, sharp dagger into Pachacamac's cold, black heart.

For a moment... she became the very thing she hated most.

To make matters worse, another tribe came in and sought the Master Emerald. Seeing the carnage, the rival tribe sacked the temple. Fuelled with hate and revenge, Chaos mutated into Perfect Chaos and laid waste to the enemy tribe and what was left of Pachacamac's empire. Using what magic she had left, a very torn, saddened Tikal sealed herself, Chaos and the Chao inside the master Emerald before Chaos could destroy anything else.

(Tikal wakes up terrified)

"Tikal?!" Asked a bewildered Chaos.

"Chaos... it's just that... that..."(pauses and buries her face into Chaos' shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably)

"Tikal!(hugs her) Don't worry I'm here for you!"

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little longer than usual. It was supposed to be a lot shorter but overtime it evolved into this. Think of it as an added bonus for the time it's been since I last updated this story. And don't worry the humor will return!


	6. Demons and Disco Balls

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading chapters for a while. I've had some problems I've had to deal with but we are back on track! And here's a fresh new chapter for you to enjoy! And unlike the last one, which had a more dramatic approach, this chapter has returned to being funny again!

Chapter 6: Of Demons and Disco Balls

*Chaos and Tikal's bedroom*

"(whimper)Chaos..." Said Tikal.

"Tikal it's not your fault." Replied Chaos as he hugged her.

"(sniff)I just keep having bad memories about Father..." Said Tikal.

"He wasn't your father, he was a dickless, backstabbing, shit eating body double who betrayed your true father." Said Chaos

"But I ..." Said Tikal.

"You acted in self defense." Chaos intervened. "That toucan fucker may have done a lot of horrible shit, but he can never come back. And even if he did, I'd be the first one to kick that power-horny asshole back into the deepest circle of Hell he belongs in! He has less power over you than Sonic does over the fucking glitches in Sonic 06." Replied Chaos.

"You're right." Sniffed Tikal as she dried her tears off and regained her composure. Tikal started feeling empowered. The vice like grip her "father" had over him was slipping and clinging for dear life "He's a… a… a…"

"Say it Tikal! Let it all out! I know how you feel about him but I want you to say it! Be free from him!

"HE'S A SPINELESS, BRAINLESS, SHIT-EATING, OBSOLETE, HONORLESS, COCK SUCKER!" Roared Tikal.

Granted Tikal was a peace loving Echinda who rarely cursed but years of abuse and neglect at the hands of her fake father caused Tikal to finally embrace swearing. Even Chaos was impressed.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Said Chaos.

"Yeah and despite him being a homophobe, I actually saw him blow several elite soldiers as payment for protection without him or his lover-boys noticing me. And I mean the payload he loved getting was…"

"Ooookaaaaayyyyy don't need that image in my hea…OH SHIT!" said Chaos as he put his hands over his eyes in a vain attempt to fight off the imminent, mind scaring mental image.

"OH CRAP SORRY CHAOS! Uhh…(comes up with an idea and removes her shirt) WAIT CHAOS LOOK AT ME!" Said Tikal.

As Chaos unsheathed his eyes, the would-be mind-scaring image of Pachacamac's "hobby" was vanquished by another image: Tikal wearing a black lace bra as she cupped, wiggled and kissed her own breasts.

"MMMmmmmmm thanks Tikal…" Said a very aroused Chaos.

"No problem and thank you for helping me get over my asshole step Dad! That pathetic chode is nothing! I'm not a victim, I'm a **SURVIVOR**." Said Tikal.

"And I'm here to help you every step of the way." Said Chaos.

"Thanks, but I couldn't do it without you Chaos." Tikal admitted as she sat down on the bed.

"Sure thing Tikal and don't forget: I'm here." Said Chaos seductively as he got in bed, pulled out a remote with a bunch of buttons and pushed one of them.

At that point, a disco ball came out of a compartment in the ceiling, lights dimmed, and the song "Let's Get it On" started playing. Once the song started, Chaos got closer to Tikal, yawned, put his arm around her and was going to cup a feel.

Tikal deflected his hand.

(Record stops)

"Wait what Tikal?!" Said a bewildered Chaos.

Tikal answered with, "You know the rules Chaos: **NOT 'TIL WE'RE MARRIED.** (pause) Because it wouldn't be special."

"Oh yeah almost forgot! Sorry about that!" Said Chaos.

Seeing that cupping the feel would have to wait, a defeated Chaos pushes a button to stop the disco ball. Instead the MLP FIM theme starts blasting over 11 on the volume dial." (_Spinal Tap_ reference anybody?)

"GAH!" Shouted Tikal and she covered her ears w/ her hands to drown out the noise.

"SORRY!" Said a confused Chaos.

Chaos pushes another button that causes the bed to spin while playing Fiesta music before switching to the Trolalalal guy and then Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up".

Infuriated, Chaos kept pushing the various buttons that trigger all sorts of weird, somewhat creepy commands, everything except turning it all off. At one point, Chaos accidently flipped a switch that caused a big flat screened T.V. monitor to appear and play the "Try not to Laugh" video featuring the guy in a Stormtrooper costume dry-humping the air for a good ten minutes straight. Finally Chaos pushes the right button that turns everything off.

"Whew! So yeah, I can wai...(the disco ball breaks off and falls on top of Chaos)

"CHAOS ARE YOU OKAY?" Shouted Tikal.

"Ugh yeah I'm all ri...(looks at Tikal and sees her trying not to smirk)"

"What's so funny?" Asked a very confused Chaos.

Tikal then pulls up mirror and shows Chaos his reflection. The disco ball was broken but it formed what looked like a glittering Afro. Seizing the moment, Tikal pulled out her iPod w/ stereo and played _Earth Wind And Fire_'s "Let's Groove". Taking advantage of the situation, Chaos jumped up and started doing some very poor disco imitations that brought Tikal to tears. (tears of laughter that is)

Granted Chaos wasn't into disco but he noticed that this made Tikal laugh. And after the previously sad episode, Chaos knew Tikal needed comfort. And seeing that they couldn't get it on (yet), making her laugh was probably the next best thing.

Peace was restored.

"Uh Chaos, you're turning red." Said Tikal between concerned laughs.

"What am I bushing of something?" Asked Chaos.

"No really you're turning RED." Said Tikal as she stopped laughing.

Having registered what Tikal was saying, Chaos started getting dizzy and his vision was turning a rather blurry red.

"Huh waht aare u taaalllkin aaabooouuut"(Chaos topples over)

Tikal walks over, lifts the broken Disco ball up and sees Chaos bleeding like a stuffed pig.

"SWEET MOTHER OF SEGA DREAMCAST!"

*The following morning*

Chaos and Tikal were leaving the Hospital after spending the night there. Despite not being injured herself, Tikal refused to leave her soon-to-be-husband alone in the Hospital. After hearing that Tikal was engaged to Chaos the doctors were okay with her keeping watch over him. Due to the massive injuries he sustained, the doctor bandaged Chaos's head w/ many layers of paper mache, nuts/bolts, stitches and band-aides. From a distance it looked like Chaos was wearing a turban.

*Some nice park area outside of Station Square*

"Sorry about last night Chaos." Said Tikal.

"It's okay, and sorry for cupping a feel." Replied Chaos.

"Look Chaos I was the one who was out of line last night." Admitted Tikal.

"Wait but how…?" Questioned a rather confused Chaos.

"I almost gave you a scary mental image, I swatted your hand when all you wanted was just to cup a feel,**("Okay intentionally he may have wanted more but chances are he could've just wanted a feel. And you did turn him on when you played with your breasts after all." Tikal thought to herself)**but most importantly, you put yourself in harm's way for my amusement. Though we may argue from time to time, I would never ever want you to suffer for my entertainment. I'd be no better than my fake Father! (Whispers to Chaos) "Yes waiting until marriage is a pain, but to help ease things up, you can cup my breasts each night if you want." Offered Tikal.

"Sure thing and with pleasure Tikal." Said Chaos as he started to reach out to her.

"Uh I meant at home Chaos, we could get arrested for doing this out in public." Cautioned Tikal.

"Oh…okay." (looks up) "Now I just need to cope wearing this thing on my head." Said Chaos.

"Don't worry Chaos it's all right. Mentioned Tikal.

Just then Chip from Sonic Unleashed walked by eating a chocolate chip Sundae and looked up at Chaos' head.

"Um excuse me Mr….um Chaos? How can you fracture your skull when you're clearly a water figure?" Asked a very smart-alecky, condescending Chip.

"How can you, a small mammal I might add, eat so much chocolate ice cream when it's supposed to be cyanide for you?" Countered Chaos.

"Uh… you …see… I…" Stuttered Chip.

"Or without it going to your thighs I wonder? I bet you and the Mrs. are having such a wonderful marriage." Added Tikal, putting Chip further into his place.

"IT'S ROMANTIC AND INVINCIBLE!" Hollered an emotionally upset Chip as he sloppily/greedily wharfed down his ice cream. He stoped, as his eyes started watering uncontrollably. "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" Cried Chip as he ran off w/ his tail between his legs, sobbing like a little bitch, into the forest.

"BOOYAH!" Said Chaos and Tikal as they High Fived each other.

"Now, (pulls out a wedding check list he made in the Hospital) let's book a reception!" Said Chaos.

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait, this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to use the 2nd half as a base for chapter 7. Anyway, this story is also going to be a bit longer than I anticipated because I'm juggling several good ideas for this story to go. The good news is that I've pretty much sorted it out and while I'm not sure how long this story will be, I can estimate that we're about 15% through. (Though things could change) Thanks for all the support and I will do what I can to keep chapters coming on a weekly basis. Chaos and Tikal are my favorite characters and they shall have their wedding soon! See you next time!


End file.
